


Simon's Honeymoon

by KenziRobinWrites



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenziRobinWrites/pseuds/KenziRobinWrites
Relationships: Simon Basset/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Simon's Honeymoon

The entirely of the wedding had passed dreadfully slowly, as you were forced to socialize and accept congratulations from the entire ton. It was not unlike other parties; except this time, you had an excuse for being able to think of nothing but the Duke. Your eyes had met across the room many a time, but you’d not had a single moment alone. It was exhilarating to finally step into the waiting carriage, but once you’re inside your nerves get the better of you.   
As you ride back to his estate, your eyes keep flitting back to him. His gaze is fixed on you, that perfect smile playing across his lips. You talk to him about trivial things, trying to look out the window at the passing scenery. His presence is overwhelming, and you’re not sure you can meet his gaze without turning into a puddle.   
“Look at me,” he says finally, and you obey without thinking.  
You immediately get lost in his eyes, the warmth and the intensity of emotion he doesn’t try to hold back. All you want to do is surrender yourself to him, but you can’t. You can’t lean across the carriage and taste his lips for yourself. It is agony.   
At last, you reach the estate, and the two of you run hurriedly up the steps. Servants bustle around you and you can’t wait to be free of their eyes. At the front door, he swoops you up into his arms to carry you across the threshold. You both laugh as he twirls you before setting you down in the hallway before his room. The door is open, and there isn’t a servant in sight.   
You walk first into his bedroom, surveying the high ceilings and gorgeous windows. Finally, you are alone. You turn, eyes passing over the giant bed to land on Simon. He stands tall before you, sleeves now rolled up to reveal his forearms. Oh, how you have longed to have him hold you in those strong arms beyond merely dancing. While that is always magical, you want more. From the look in his eyes, he wants more too. You drink each other in, taking small steps toward one another. Your heart flutters. The tension between you is palpable, and you relish in this moment, the moment before everything changes.   
You take one more step forward and he closes the space between you, wrapping one arm around your waist. He tangles his other hand in your hair, pulling your face up to his. The kiss has a hurried passion, as if he’s waited his whole life for this. As you push off his shirt, he pulls away from your lips for just a moment, just long enough to see the reverence in his deep brown eyes. Your eyes mirror that same love and lust. He kisses down your neck as he unlaces your dress. His lips are soft but demanding, claiming every inch of your skin. The trail of his kisses leaves fire, a fire you never want to stop feeling. You pull his lips back to yours as he moves you both toward the bed.   
You run your hands down his defined chest, reveling in how he feels beneath your fingers. He doesn’t let you admire him for too long, because he wants you close. He throws you back onto the bed and you watch as he kisses his way up your body. Your head falls back in pleasure, but he pulls your face down to kiss you fiercely. He’s flush against you now and every nerve in your body is screaming in the best way. You simply can’t get enough of him.   
He smiles against your lips as he whispers of his love. His deep, husky voice sends shivers down your spine. He finally enters you and you gasp at the feeling of him. He moves slowly at first, kissing you deeply. But as you encourage him with moans he begins to move faster. His hands roam over your body and you close your eyes, lost in the ecstasy of the moment. You grasp at his shoulders as he holds your waist and you finish together.  
He rolls off of you, but his hands never leave your body. He traces lazy patterns with his graceful fingers on your stomach as you lay there with labored breath. You’ve never felt so completely satisfied, especially not while feeling so utterly exhausted. Still, it doesn’t take Simon very long to be ready for another round.   
He simply cannot stop touching you, addicted to your soft skin. In a stark contrast to the reservedness which he displays in public, his face is full of pure joy at laying with you. His body is perfection. Your eyes roam across him, drinking in every inch of his smooth, dark skin pulled over astounding muscles. Even though you’re exhausted, you can’t help it. You kiss him again. He does what you expected him to, he takes this as permission. In seconds Simon is on top of you again, hitching your legs around him. Your moans build together like a symphony you never want to end. Suddenly he rolls so you’re on top, giving you a taste of control. You ride him like your life depends on it, because in this moment it feels like it does. His face is twisted into a look of pure ecstasy as you cry out and convulse around him. This second round went more quickly than the first, but your orgasm is even more intense. You collapse on top of him and it feels as if it is just the two of you in the entire world. You’re not sure how long you stay tangled together in bed kissing and touching lazily, but it feels like an eternity before Simon pulls your face up to look at him.  
“Would you like some breakfast, your grace?” he asks you.  
“What a lovely idea, your grace,” you reply. “But I can’t seem to get my body to follow my orders for it to stand up.”  
He laughs, a bright a beautiful sound. It fills the room and your heart.   
“I suppose,” he muses with mock seriousness, “I will just have to carry you.”  
You shriek in delight as he wraps you in bedsheets and lifts you up into the air.  
“Simon!” you protest, but secretly you are quite pleased. This is turning out to be the perfect honeymoon, and you’re just getting started.


End file.
